


Stirred, Not Shaken

by Aviss



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka discovers something interesting about Kakashi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stirred, Not Shaken

**Author's Note:**

> for the LJ kakairu_fest Kissing meme

****  
Iruka ran all the way to the bar where his friends were waiting for him. He was very late, and he knew it. It wasn't his fault: one of his students had insisted that he needed some advice and he had talked, and talked, and talked. Iruka couldn't remember a single word, only that it had been a _very long talk_.

And then his heater had decided to throw a tantrum, and it had taken Iruka half an hour to beat it into submission just to get enough hot water to have a shower. Which, by that point, he needed very badly. And, of course, because the world hated him, when he had finally managed to leave his house Tanaka-san, the elderly woman next door, had waylaid him to complain about something or another related to Anko's night-time visits.

So yes, he was very late. And he also needed a drink very badly.

He was surprised to see Izumo and Kotetsu running in the opposite direction when he approached the bar.

"Sorry I'm late!" Iruka called and Kotetsu stopped in his tracks to wait for him. "Are we going somewhere else?"

Kotetsu darted a look at the bar's door and then shrugged. "No, we've just decided we're safer out of there," he said. A moment later Genma joined them on the street. "We'll probably call it a night."

Iruka was about to protest. He _really_ wanted a drink.

"Kakashi's drunk, you don't want to go in there," Genma intervened before Iruka could say anything, laughing at the blank expression that received his words. "Actually, you've never seen a drunken Kakashi, so you might like it." And they both left him on the street, wondering what the hell that was about.

Iruka didn't know whether Genma was trying to warn him or provoke him to go inside, but his curiosity had been piqued.

He entered the bar, and in a corner booth saw Anko and some jounin laughing and drinking. He didn't see Kakashi around. With a shrug, he ordered a drink and joined them. Iruka placed his drink on the table and greeted them, taking his place in the only place available.

"Hey I just saw Genma and--" he began to say when a hand appeared out of nowhere and grabbed his chin, turning his face away from Anko's. He frowned, his eyes stopping in Kakashi's face. In Kakashi's _bared_ face.

He was drunk alright, was the first thing Iruka noticed. His mask was pooling under his chin and his lips were stretched in a silly grin. His visible eye was dark, the pupil dilated, and was regarding Iruka with a strangely amused expression.

And it was very close.

"Hello Sensei," Kakashi said, and the next Iruka knew their noses were bumping, Kakashi's head tilting a bit to the side to correct the trajectory.

Iruka opened his mouth to say something, but there were lips covering his and an agile tongue was slipping inside his mouth, mapping every inch and tasting him. He went rigid with shock, his entire body frozen as the hand holding his chin moved to his neck and gripped him firmly.

Kakashi was _kissing_ him, his brain supplied.

 _Kakashi_ was kissing him, his stunned brain repeated.

Kakashi was kissing _him_ , it insisted, trying to bring home the reality of what was happening.

He closed his eyes then and melted into the kiss, opening to it and trying to give as much as he got. This was probably the only time such an event was going to take place, and he was going to enjoy it for all he was worth. Iruka gripped Kakashi's shoulders and pulled him closer, melding his lips to Kakashi's and committing every taste and texture to memory until they had to part or risk passing out from lack of air.

Kakashi was still smiling at him when he pulled back. He put his mask back on, still staring at Iruka. "Goodbye Sensei," he said before turning on his heel and leaving.

Iruka turned to Anko, who was laughing hysterically, and he could hear the wolf-whistles and catcalls filtering into his mind now his senses had come back, and he knew he had to be blushing beet red.

"Kakashi turns into a kissing monster when he's drunk, that's the reason Genma and the others left," she confirmed what Iruka had begun to suspect. "They should have stayed, they missed a good one."

The rest of the night passed in a blur of drinks and scattered thoughts for Iruka, the taste of Kakashi's mouth still fresh in his memory.

…

Iruka had the feeling Kakashi was avoiding him.

It had been a week since that night at the bar, and miraculously Kakashi had never appeared at the mission room once when Iruka was inside. That was odd, considering Kakashi seemed to go out of his way before to deliver his reports, always late, to Iruka.

It was confirmed when he saw Kakashi entering the mission room and stop dead in his track upon seeing Iruka. It had been underhanded to swap his shift with Kotetsu, but Iruka wasn't above using dirty tricks.

Kakashi approached Iruka slowly, a soft flush on his pale face. The little that could be seen.

"Iruka-sensei," Kakashi said, his gaze moving restlessly around the room, stopping everywhere except on Iruka.

"Kakashi," he replied evenly, taking the report offered. "Thanks for your hard work."

Kakashi nodded once and turned to leave.

"Kakashi!" Iruka called him before he lost his nerve. Maybe this was a very bad idea, but he had been thinking about it the entire week and one kiss wasn't enough. He wanted more. "I was wondering if you'd like to have a drink with me tomorrow?"

Kakashi turned slowly, his eye narrowing and finally focusing on Iruka.

"Why?" It was easy to read the suspicion in his expression.

"Well, I--the other day--"It was Iruka's turn to blush, and it seemed to give Kakashi a wrong idea about it.

"Sorry Sensei, I'm not interested in making a spectacle of myself so soon after last time. I'm sure you and your friends will find another source of entertainment." He turned again.

"Just you, me, and the bottle," Iruka blurted out and Kakashi stopped again, turning and walking up to Iruka.

He stared intently at him, taking in his blush and Iruka's no doubt eager expression. The tension seemed to drain from him. "Did you like it, Sensei?" there was no mistaking the teasing now, or the smile under the mask.

"Yes."

"Then we'll skip the drinks," Kakashi whispered leaning closer. "I'm not much of a kisser when drunk. I'll see you tomorrow."

He left, Iruka staring dumbly after him. He remembered the kiss at the bar and groaned.

If that hadn't been much of a kiss, he didn't know how he was going to survive the date.

But he couldn't wait.

…


End file.
